Real Good Man
by Peachblossomluver
Summary: Another Girl-gets dropped into POC. Meeting Jack Sparrow, Heather tries to figure out what this man is exactly all about. (Not just exactly a romance)
1. The Crash

Real Good Man  
  
AN/ Okies. This is my first POC fanfic. I absolutely LOVED the movie, and I was listening to this song, by Tim McGraw, and I thought it sounded perfect for Captain Jack Sparrow. Except for a couple of the lyrics, it's brilliant. So bear with me people! Thanks.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own a thing. Sorry to say. *Cries*  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Walking along the worn dirt path, a girl of 20 was swinging the end of a lead rope, and was leading one of the barn's ponies up to the barn.  
  
This girl was Heather Smithers, and was the co-owner, and English instructor/ breeding manager for Fairytale Farms. Her best friends Amber Carter, and Adriana Belview were the other Co-owners.  
  
Headed inside, she put Snickers (the little pony) into the stall, and fed him. Walking down the aisle, she looked in on the broodmare at the end of the stall. Smiling, she saw the little brown foal suckling at his mother's flank. She and Amber had had to stay all week, living in the barn, for this little one, but the wait was well worth it. This foal was of their finest stallion and broodmare.  
  
Grabbing her things, she said her farewells, and headed out to her truck. Throwing her duffle bag and purse onto the seat next to her, she started the engine. Not starting.  
  
Looking up to the sky, and counting to ten, she tried again. Success. She looked once more to the sky. It looked like rain. A lot of it.  
  
There had been no rain for a month and a half, and the farmers were starting to worry. And when it holds out, there ain't no thunderstorm like you've ever seen on out in North Dakota.  
  
Driving down the narrow dirt roads, Heather looked out over the scenery. The farm was at the top of a tall hill, with forest surrounding it.  
  
The rain started. It just got heavier and heavier, and Heather considered pulling over. On these back roads though; there was nowhere to pull over. This was not good.  
  
Trying to see through the blinding sheets of rain, Heather heard the worst thing she could possibly hear. A car horn.  
  
Suddenly she was rolling. Pulling the closest thing to her, which was her duffle bag, she used it as a shield for her face and head.  
  
Rolling, rolling. Hitting a log, the windshield shattered, and the passenger side window shattered along with it.  
  
Rolling, rolling. Smashing into a tree branch, the limb went through the back window, (you know, the one from the truck bed), and cut her near her hairline.  
  
Finally, near the bottom of the hill, she ran into a tree.  
  
~ Oh my God. Help me.~ was the last thought to go through her head as she blacked out. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow stood at the wheel of his beloved Pearl. Oh this was a good day.  
  
Aye. He had plundered the town of St. Anne's and had come away with a pleasant sum. A VERY pleasant sum.  
  
As he swaggered down the deck, and cry went up.  
  
"Man over board, man over board!" shouted Annamaria.  
  
Running to the railing, he looked down. A young woman was floating, holding onto a strange bag. Hurriedly the crew pulled her up, and lay her dripping wet on the deck.  
  
Moving closer, Jack got as good a look at her as he could. She had dark hair that went down below her shoulders, and she was tan. The girl was tall, that much was obvious, and was quite brawny.  
  
Her shoulders were wide, and through her sleeveless shirt, he could see the biceps.  
  
The most mysterious thing about this girl was the clothing she wore. Strange black boots that went up to her knees, over top of tight fawn colored pants. The pants had pads on the inside of the knees, and these pants looked quite well worn.  
  
Her shirt was sleeveless, and had a picture of horse and rider going over some strange obstacle (a stadium jump, but he wouldn't know that.) and said 'Frequent Flyer'. Whatever that meant.  
  
Gibbs walked slowly over to the girl and gently prodded her. This earned a small, involuntary moan. He poked her again.  
  
Her eyes flew open, and Jack could see that she was a little confused as to where she was.  
  
Her eyes. Captivated with their honey golden color, Jack missed her first words.  
  
"Sorry lass. Didn't catch tha'". He said.  
  
"I said 'Where the hell am I?' The last time I checked, I was at a bottom of a hill, in my truck, in the middle of a thunderstorm." The girl replied. It was slightly lower that most, but that was fitting, as she didn't look like most. No, she wasn't a beauty. Except those eyes.  
  
"Well luv. Welcome to the Caribbean! I be Captain Jack Sparrow, and this be my crew. Welcome aboard the Black Pearl." There were definitely no forests around here- what could this girl be talking about?  
  
Gibbs, who was still standing next to this girl, looked down at her. "What's yur name lass?'  
  
"Heather Smithers."  
  
"Well Heather. Annamaria will help you get cleaned up, and into some different clothes. What's in tha' bag of yours?" Jack said, motioning Anna to come forward and help the girl.  
  
As a response to his question, Heather gripped her bag tighter. "My duffle bag. It's got clothes and stuff in it."  
  
As she was lead into the 'ladies cabin', Mr. Gibbs looked to his captain. "You know Captain, it's bad luck to have a woman on board."  
  
Jack sighed. "Mr. Gibbs, had it ever occurred to you that we have Anna on board? And no, the only bad thing that happened to us with a woman on board is their ability to always be right."  
  
Aye. He never could forget about Elizabeth and his escape off that damned island.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
(Heather's POV)  
  
As this woman lead me down stairs, I started to think. The conversation on the deck kept running through my head.  
  
~ That crazy captain said he was Captain Jack Sparrow. Welcome to the Caribbean. Black Pearl. OH MY GOD~  
  
The last part I must have said out loud. Anna whipped around. "What is it?" she asked impatiently.  
  
"I'm on the black pearl. And in the Caribbean. I'm not in North Dakota anymore." Was my answer? This got a very weird look from the pirate. Unbelievable, I know, I was on a pirate ship. I was still having trouble believing in myself.  
  
"I must be hallucinating. That's it. It's all a dream. When I wake up, I'll be in the hospital. That's right." I still couldn't believe it.  
  
"No. You're in the Caribbean. An' on th' Pearl." Was the answer I got.  
  
I had gone with Amber and Adriana to see the movie when it first came out. Oh, man. Did we love it. Well, actually, more like the guys in it. But that's irrelevant.  
  
When we reached the cabin, Anna went and got some water, and cloth. She then went and got some clothes. There was a billowy shirt, and pants and boots that resembled my riding pants and boots somewhat.  
  
"Here. I didn't think tha' my shirt would fit 'ya. So I got 'ya one of Jack's." she said, throwing the clothes at me.  
  
"Ta very much. I have things in my duffle, but I think they'll be too wet. Is there anywhere I could hang 'em out to dry?" I asked. My CDs and CD player were in a plastic grocery bad, but I doubted that it would make much difference.  
  
"Yeah. Umm. 'Ya could hang 'em righ' here."  
  
Well. Annamaria wasn't a woman for words that much was obvious.  
  
"Thanks." Finished changing, I went over to the duffle, and pulled out my brush and a hair band. I put up my hair in the oh-so-famous ponytail. Turning, I noticed that Anna was watching me with interest.  
  
Raising her eyebrows, she turned.  
  
"Thanks for helping me." With that, we headed out the door.  
  
________________________________________________________________________ 


	2. Songs

Real Good Man  
  
A/N - Right then. I'm trying, I really am. Here's the second chapter. I would really appreciate any ideas, and most definitely, REVIEWS! I may not be good at the type of speech that Jack uses. I try, so please bear with me!  
  
Disclaimer: Still applies. Don't own a thing. Except Heather and the things in her life, back in North Dakota. No, I don't own the state, or the geographical thingies there. K? K.  
  
Onto the story!!!  
  
Jack wondered what he was going to do with this extra mouth to feed. He was due back in Port Royale. He had dues due to Norrington, and he wanted to say hello to Will and Elizabeth. They were expecting their first child.  
  
~ Well, they certainly didn't waste any time in starting a family.~ He thought chuckling.  
  
But more importantly, how to make this strange Heather person be of use.  
  
~Maybe she could be of use in the kitchen. And crow's nest.~ Yeah. That was it. He had come to his conclusion.  
  
A few moments later, a pirate named Rusty called out. "Come and get it quick, before it's all gone!" This sparked a stampede to the diner table.  
  
After she had finished her dinner, (which she had wolfed down) Heather sat watching the crew. What she didn't notice was that the Captain was also making his own examinations.  
  
Taking quick glances, so as not to be rude, Heather took in the Captain's face. High cheekbones, with enchanting honey brown eyes, were set in a tanned face. He was tall, and his loose and billowy shirt showed his well- muscled chest. Heather wasn't sure as to how old he was.  
  
His long dark brown hair, which was almost black, hung in dreadlocks and braids, along with coins and beads. It was kept back from his face by means of a faded red bandana.  
  
Jack looked at the girl, who he noticed glanced at him quite a bit. Her hair had finally dried, and he could now tell what she looked like. Somewhat.  
  
Her hair was a Smokey brown color, and ended with bouncy curls. He couldn't tell exactly how long it was, because it was pulled up in a high ponytail. Her eyes were slightly tilted upwards, and were a brown so light it was like golden honey. Freckles sprinkled her nose, which were above full lips. Her face was lightly tanned.  
  
She wasn't a true beauty, but her eyes were captivating. Something different about them..  
  
Jack shook his head, realizing he had been staring.  
  
A voice entered his world.  
  
"Like what you see?" Heather said quietly.  
  
"Not bad, not bad. Tell me lassie- where exactly are 'ya from?" Jack said.  
  
"Nowhere you've ever heard of. Black Hills, North Dakota, United States of America." She said, grinning.  
  
This earned some curious looks.  
  
"Are you a savage then?" asked one of the crew.  
  
"No more than you are. There are tons of nationalities in the US. I was born there, yes, but I'm not a so called 'savage'."  
  
After finishing diner, everyone went back to their jobs. Jack came up to Heather.  
  
"All righ' luv. I'm goin' ta show 'ya how ta steer the Pearl. This bein' an important job an' all we start righ' now. Savvy?"  
  
"Umm. Savvy." Was the quiet answer.  
  
Walking up to the wheel, Jack checked his mysterious compass. Looking at it Heather smirked.  
  
"I'm not going to ask."  
  
"That's a smart girl. It's better nat 'ta." Jack answered, sounding bored.  
  
"Now, see when this 'ere arrow goes 'is way, you follow it. Savvy?"  
  
"Ummm..."  
  
" 'ere. You give it 'ah go."  
  
Heather did, and Jack nearly had a hernia.  
  
"Nononono! You've scared her! I be thinkin' I'll stick 'ya with the job of cook. 'Ya can cook can't ye?"  
  
"Yeah. Somewhat. If it's not too difficult a recipe." Heather said.  
  
"I don't think tha''ll be a problem." Jack said assuredly.  
  
(THE NEXT DAY...)  
  
Heather headed down to the cabin Anna and she were sharing, and checked on the things from her duffle bag. Her clothes were dry, and so were her tennis shoes. That was a definite plus.  
  
She also had batteries for a flashlight and CD player, along with the afore mentioned, and CDs in a holder. Thankfully the CD holder was waterproof. She wasn't so sure about the flashlight and disc man.  
  
Trying these out, she found that if you hit the flashlight, it worked, and the CD player worked well. The inside just had to be dried out.  
  
Going up to the deck, Rusty immediately handed her a bucket and brush. Pointing to the deck, he ordered her to 'get scrubbing.'. Getting down reluctantly on hands and knees, she started to do just that.  
  
Getting bored after awhile, and her knees had started to hurt, she started to sing, just random songs that came to mind. Anything to pass the time.  
  
Humming the guitar intro, she started softly.  
  
(Real Good Man, by Tim McGraw)  
  
"Girl you never know no one like me. Up there in your high society. They might tell you I'm no good, Girl they need to understand, Just who I am.  
  
I may be a real bad boy, But baby, I'm a real good man.  
  
I might drink too much and way too loud, Hang out with a rough and rowdy crowd, That don't mean I don't respect My mama or my Uncle Sam, Yes sir, yes ma'am. I may be a bad boy, But baby I'm a real good man.  
  
Might have a reckless streak at least a country mile wide.  
  
if you're gonna run with me, it's gonna be a wild ride. When it comes to lovin' you, I got velvet hands. I'll show you how a real bad boy Can be a real good man.  
  
I'll take all the good times I can get I'm too young for growin' up just yet. Ain't much I can promise you, Except to do the best I can I'll be damned  
  
I may be a real bad boy, But baby I'm a real good man.  
  
I may be a real bad boy, But baby I'm a real good man."  
  
She kept scrubbing to the beat of the song. Looking up, she noticed that the crew was looking at her.  
  
"What?!?" she asked them.  
  
"Miss Heather? Can you sing us another one?" Asked the youngest on the ship, Matt, who was 17.  
  
Heather didn't know about this, and was pretty embarrassed.  
  
"You heard? I mean, I didn't break your ears or anything?" she asked them hesitantly. She was pretty shy when it came to her voice.  
  
"Well. It's bidder than ours, and you know different songs. That wasn't like nothin' else I ever heard before." Said Matt.  
  
"oh." Was all she said. "Alright then."  
  
With her agreement they all went back to work. At the wheel, Jack smiled. Maybe there was a use to this girl after all. It would keep them entertained for a while.  
  
(Free by Faith Hill.) "I had it tough when I was just a little kid it didn't matter what I thought, it didn't matter what I did.  
  
If felt the doubt for what I lacked right from the start, It did a number on my head, But it could never touch my heart.  
  
'cause I had just enough imagintation, just enough to keep the faith that somehow I would think of what to do when I'd get lost in that momentary weakness of emotion all the angels came around to help me through  
  
life pulls fast changes wind blows past pages all I see is I don't need this.  
  
High strung tightrope walk Ticking time bomb clock Stratch my name And cut these chains.  
  
I'm free Kickin' out of that prison, I am free Singin those words of wisdom, Let it be Nobody's gonna put the blues inside of me  
  
And in the stress to be the best I've done it all I've slammed the doors.I;ve jammed the locks I've laid the bricks, I've built the walls  
  
No one back then could tell me what joy eluded me Kept bumpin into that misery Locked up deep down inside of me.  
  
Took that rage, and I Turned that page and I Packed my tools. Went back to school  
  
And I passed my graduation. And I hold my PhD In crash test blues I paid those dues  
  
I'm free Kickin' out of that prison, I am free Singin those words of wisdom, Let it be Nobody's gonna put the blues inside of me  
  
Time flies by in photographs And paper scraps and songs  
  
Here I stand in ruby slippers Three times takes me home  
  
I'm free Kickin' out of that prison, I am free Singin those words of wisdom, Let it be Nobody's gonna put the blues inside of me"  
  
Looking up when she finished, she caught Jack's eye, and smiled at him. He looked back at her for a second, before flashing her a trademark 1000 WAT Captain Jack Sparrow smile.  
  
"Hey Jack!"  
  
He ignored her. Would people EVER learn?  
  
"Hey Jackass!"  
  
He heard a few snickers from the crew at this. Great. Another nickname. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Captain my Captain!" he whirled to face and annoyed Heather.  
  
"You called?" he asked, oh so innocent.  
  
"Yes. Moron. Where are we going, and how long will it take to get there?"  
  
Her face was flushed, and curly strands of hair were flying all over her face.  
  
"Well. If you absolutely MUST know, Tortuga. Abou' 2 days before we get there. And ye can stop scrubbing 'at bit 'ere. I would prefer 'ta not 'ave a 'ole in my deck. Ta luv."  
  
She sighed, and moved onto another bit.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Okay people! PLEASE review! No flames though, they will be used to light my fire place. Yeah. So please, press that beautiful button down below! Thanks! 


End file.
